User blog:YoshiRocker13/Dick Figures Season One Review
Yes, that's right, I have decided I am going to review every episode of Dick Figures ever made as well as the movie itself. I felt kinda bored and I also felt like I should personally share my personal opinions on each season and which episode is the best and worst in that season. I'll be rating each episode out of 10 scores and will even count up to the season score itself. So enough said, let's get started and review Dick Figures Season 1! Episode 1: A Bee or Something This is truly a masterpiece of an episode. Not only is is the first episode ever made, but the most viewed as well! A Bee or Something even sounded like the most random name for a video, yet that didn't stop this episode from being so funny and so creative. It was the first time we saw characters like Red, Blue and Raccoon. I know usually in most shows, the first episode would be an introduction and sometimes considered boring, but A Bee or Something puts that aside. This is a truly fantastic episode, lots of laughs and lots of good joy. If there was one flaw, It would be that I think the animation was a little rushed and bad. But hey, it was the first episode they ever made. And this episode would open the door for a wide variety of Dick Figures things to come. This episode was fantastic, I highly recommend it for anybody new to the series. 10 out of 10 Episode 2: Panda Hat You'd figure if the last episode would be great, we would get another episode of Dick Figures. Panda Hat is just as funny as A Bee or Something, since it starts to show more of Red's personallity, a drunk person addicted to beer. The episode now contains some drunk party jokes that made me laugh all the way through, especially the jokes Red was giving in this episode. Sure seemed like he had a fun birthday. Again, there was one flaw in this episode. Some of the animations were errors, like Red having his hat missing at one point, and some of the objects is the same colors as the characters. Overall though, this episode is a great follow up to the previous episode and definitely think you should check it out. 9 out of 10 Episode 3: Flame War FLAME WAR! Ahem, sorry. Anyways, so now we come to Flame War, another memorable episode and also was the first episode we saw the character Pink. Who'd ever expect a simple day at the Maulmart would suddenly turn into a gun fight madness JUST for one game that at first, didn't even interest me when it was first shown. I know it'd later be turned into a Call of Duty parody later on, but at first, didn't seem fun. Also, Pink was introduced in this episode, and I even heard this was going to be her ONLY appearence, if that was true, I would be really pissed off. She's a great character and so is this episode, designs were good, the Batman joke was hilarious, and I can see how this episode is the third most viewed episode ever. This episode is great, check this out, and enjoy it. 9.5 out of 10 Episode 4: Traffic Jams I know people say this episode is great, but is it fair for me to say this episode's kinda rushed? No offense, this was the first episode I ever watched and loved it. At first. This episode is based off the first pilot ever made and the ending I thought was one of the coolest endings I ever saw. But the middle of this episode felt a little down for me, the jokes here are really funny, but it was constantely throwing these car jokes that were a bit too predictable and what you'd normally see in TV Shows and shit, but that doesn't mean the episode is BAD. I still very like this episode but has a bit of prediction for the middle of it. Still, that doesn't mean you shouldn't check this episode out. Good episode, and I wished it was longer. 7.5 out of 10 Episode 5: Steakosaurus Now we come to Steakosaurus, the first episode released in 2011, but that's not what we're talking about, it's the episode itself. Again, a good lookback when Dinosaurs were around, and combine that with idiots like Red and Blue. This is also one of the episodes that really made me laugh, mainly with all the cavemen jokes and the whole "You don't exist!" thing. And I also think that the ending is by far the funniest ending I have ever seen. A conversation interrupted by an asteroid "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" destroying the dinosaurs, no wait, Red and Blue. Overall, this episode is a great film about Dinosaurs and throws in a bunch of funny stuff that I'm sure will still have me laughing for a very long time. 9.3 out of 10 Episode 6: OMG Oh my god, this episode throws so many crazy weird jokes that makes it memorable and funny. Even though it's a dream Blue (or... Raccoon) is having, it throws many of the strangest jokes you couldn't even think of. One of my favourites is the Zeus joke, or the last line Raccoon said. IDK, there's so much more jokes I could say in this episode, but really, I can't. OMG is just such a funny episode throwing the stupidest ways to explain funny jokes, so I suggest you check this one out and I hope you find it funny. 8.9 out of 10 Episode 7: Trouble Date This was the first episode where I understood the most remarkable names for episodes. Double to Trouble is a very great idea, and this episode definitely fits that name perfectley. We start with Blue and Pink having a nice romantic date, then interrupted by Red and his new girlrfiend Stacy, which leads to a really crazy date you could not imagine. And of course, the introduction to Stacy, one of my favourite characters in Dick Figures. And did you even know, when I first saw this episode, I NEVER understood the adult jokes compared to the other episodes. I know, it sounds a little crazy. But overall though, this episode is great to check out. 8.3 out of 10 Episode 8: Kitty Amazing If you haven't known, I love cats. I think their cute, fun and just a very good pet to have. Now we enter Kitty Amazing, the episode that proves cuteness might actually kill you. Red finds a kitty named Kitty Amazing, at first he finds it cool, but it turns out to be a killer cat. Well, sort of. Whoever she looks at, kills him/her, which leads to so many crazy events to get this cat to avoid killing anybody in it's way. The Chad Cop joke and the ending parts were great laughs for me which I watch over and over again. Kitty Amazing overall, is a great episode and also very funny episode. Check this out if your interested. 7.9 out of 10 Episode 9: Role Playas Shall I sing a FUCK for you? Yes, Role Playas, the first appearence of now considered the best DF character ever, Lord Tourettes. Taking place in a role playing world, Red and Blue embark to save the Pinkcess from King Richard Figures. Although I liked Lord Tourettes, I.. didn't enjoy this episode TOO much. I mean there WERE some funny moments that gave me a laugh or two, but sometimes It didn't quite get on my entertainment bar, I mean, where the fuck was this King Richard Figures character? It didn't quite make sense for this dude to not even appear when Pinkcess was being 'saved'. And I thought Pink was a bit unlikeable in this episode, I mean, I KNOW she was in a role playing game with Blue, but that didn't mean she had to totally ditch him painfully. Overall, this episode is good to check out, but I might not watch as much as I did. 6.7 out of 10 Episode 10: Attack of the Pwns Now we come to the season finale episode, which is a parody of Star Wars. The star wars parodied in this episode was a bit predictable but the reason this war began was so funny it had me laughing a lot. The animation in this episode, I have to say, kudos to! The animation was really well done in this episode even though they thought this would be the last episode. Which I'm glad they didn't decide on. The episode itself is... okay, I mean some of it was okay while the rest was pretty awesome, but overall though, this episode was very good and an episode would even be a recommendable episode. 7.7 out of 10 Final Score Although not ALL the episodes were great, this is still considered the best season and I'm so glad this is the beginning of a great generation in Dick Figures animation. 85 out of 100 Best Episode: A Bee or Something Worst Episode (sort of): Role Playas Category:Blog posts